Carbon allotropes have been useful for many applications such as electronic devices, sensors, photovoltaic devices, and energy storage devices. Supercapacitors have attracted attention due to their high power density and long cycle lifetime compared to batteries. Carbon nanotubes (e.g., single-wall carbon nanotubes) have been recognized as significant materials for applications requiring large surface area as well as high conductivity and stability for a variety of electrochemical conditions. However, there can be processing challenges limiting the use of single-wall carbon nanotubes for many applications.